


Lullaby

by Givsen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он для неё слишком равнодушен и жесток, она для него слишком тиха и эмоциональна. Что-то удерживает их вместе, что-то отталкивает друг от друга... Когда же, наконец, прервётся этот замкнутый круг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо песне Nickelback - Lullaby

      Это повторяется из раза в раз, ты даже можешь практически по часам предсказать каждый свой шаг, каждое слово и действие, каждый жест и вдох. Ты знаешь, что Юна ответит, как посмотрит. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что замкнутый круг нужно разрубить. Однако ты никак не можешь противиться зову, будто кто-то внутри нажимает нужные кнопки, а тебе остаётся лишь подчиняться, совершая раз за разом всё те же ошибки, вышагивая по лезвию, острым граням, рискуя сорваться вниз и разбиться вдребезги — на сотню, нет, тысячу маленьких себя. Чтобы не собраться воедино больше никогда.  
      Ты стоишь перед Юной, а горло сдавливает невидимая удавка. Так хочется крикнуть, чтобы она спасалась, убегала от тебя так далеко, как только сможет, бросила тебя гнить в собственной никчёмности, вернула свои сердце и душу, которые ты беззастенчиво забрал, обещая, что подаришь ей свои взамен. Ты хочешь, чтобы она жила, хочешь для неё счастья, но не с тобой, нет, ты ведь не сможешь подарить ей то, что она заслуживает.  
      Однако вместо предостережения, вместо крика «Убирайся!» ты тянешь к ней руки, бормочешь что-то неразборчиво. Ты смотришь в полные слёз глаза и осторожно обнимаешь подрагивающие плечи. Путаясь непослушными пальцами в одежде, прижимаешь её к себе так крепко, что кажется, будто она сейчас сломается.   
      Юна упирается узкими ладонями в твою грудь, пытается что-то сказать, но ты как всегда не слушаешь и шепчешь, шепчешь, шепчешь, что ты соскучился, что не можешь без неё, что дурак. Просишь прощения и зарываешься носом в шелковистые волосы, со стоном втягивая такой знакомый и родной запах. Говоришь, что такого больше не повторится, обещаешь вновь, что ни в жизни. Повторяешь ставшие почти привычными слова: «Ты нужна мне» и «Прости, прости». Внутренне проговариваешь: «Я не хочу мучить тебя, потому что мне больно самому» и «Мне жаль, что я такой ублюдок». Ещё думаешь, что она тебя просто не заслужила. Мягкая, робкая, нежная, как редкий горный цветок, ранимая, добрая и бесконечно родная.   
      А ты? Что ты предлагаешь ей взамен на светлые чувства, которые она дарит тебе?  
      Ты жмуришься и осторожно перемещаешь руки с плеч на лицо, сжимая в ладонях покрытые румянцем щёки и пытаясь поймать полный муки взгляд. Юна не плачет, только быстро-быстро моргает и судорожно сглатывает, стараясь смотреть мимо тебя. И ты тянешься к её губам, чтобы унять свою боль. Ты дрожишь и с трудом дышишь, ощущая, что она пытается сопротивляться, но быстро сдаётся под твоим натиском. Её губы мягкие и солёные. Видимо, в твоё отсутствие она только и делала, что плакала, даже не умылась толком, когда ты вдруг вернулся. Ты сметаешь её неуверенное сопротивление и почти рычишь от отвращения к себе и своим слабостям.   
      Знаешь, почему она так легко всегда сдаётся? Потому что любит тебя, ублюдок. Любит и терпит, искренне верит, что когда-нибудь ты всё-таки возьмёшь себя в руки.  
Ты прижимаешь Юну к себе, шепчешь в дрожащие губы: «Моя, единственная, родная». Ты никогда не говоришь, что любишь, потому что сам не понимаешь, что именно заставляет тебя каждый раз возвращаться и уходить. И если это та самая пресловутая любовь, почему твоё сердце, твоё долбаное сердце оборотня так болит?! Так же не должно быть. Наверное.   
      Ты обещаешь себе и всему свету, что с завтрашнего дня всё обязательно станет иначе, ты изменишься и перестанешь вести себя, как мразь. Станешь любить Юну, как обычный человек, а не как генномодифицированное чудовище. И обязательно сделаешь её счастливой. Самой счастливой.  
      Однако буквально на следующий день ты психуешь и швыряешь на пол первую же попавшуюся кружку, смутно припомнив, что вроде как именно она была подарена Юне родителями. Лишь когда звон разбитой посуды наполняет твою голову нестерпимой болью, лишь увидев разлетевшиеся по полу осколки, ты осознаёшь, что это вновь повторяется. Ты снова ведёшь себя по-свински.   
      Юна не ругается, не кричит в ответ. Она улыбается и со словами «Ты только не поранься об осколки» садится на корточки. Она говорит: «Не волнуйся, это всего лишь посуда». Опускает голову, чтобы не было видно лица, и говорит: «Ты сейчас лучше выйди, пока я не приберусь». Говорит: «Всё в порядке».  
      А ты вылетаешь из кухни и, схватив куртку, выскакиваешь из дома и несёшься, куда глаза глядят, чтобы не видеть, как дрожат тонкие бледные пальцы. Ты убегаешь от неё и от чувства вины, которое пожирает изнутри твоё сердце, твоё долбаное сердце оборотня.  
      Приходишь в себя ты только в какой-то подворотне среди целой кучи валяющихся тут и там парней. Ты смутно припоминаешь, что нарвался на толпу шпаны получасом ранее и сорвался вконец. Смотришь на оторванный рукав куртки и грязные джинсы и усмехаешься, понимая, что это ещё один повод для скандала. Ты стискиваешь ладонь в кулак и смотришь на стёсанные костяшки. Они уже потихоньку заживают из-за сраной модификации, которая тебе и нахрен бы не сдалась, но… Тогда, давным-давно, твоего разрешения как-то не потрудились спросить, рассудив, что как-нибудь ты с этим смиришься.  
      Покачиваясь, ты бредёшь обратно, мучимый чувством вины и желанием проспаться. Эгоистичным желанием — ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Там, дома, есть Юна и постель — две вещи, которые тебе сейчас необходимы.   
      Резко остановившись, ты качаешь головой. Только что ты назвал самого дорогого тебе человека «вещью». Ещё одна капля в твой колодец горечи, эгоистичный ты ублюдок. Когда-нибудь он заполнится до краёв, и ты испытаешь всю ту боль, что умудрился причинить ей.   
      Зайдя в дом, ты прислушиваешься к тишине. На кухне чисто, в урне осколки, на краях которых видны алые капельки. Ты поджимаешь губы.   
      «Неуклюжая».   
      Ты направляешься к комнате, на ходу придумывая что-нибудь едкое, но тут же всё забываешь, обнаружив, что в спальне пусто. Проглотив целый ворох вопросов, ты оглядываешься, стараясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-нибудь, но всё смешивается перед глазами, голову заполняет нестерпимая боль. К горлу подступает тошнота от осознания, что, возможно, сегодня чаша терпения треснула и Юна, родная, дорогая, единственная, ТВОЯ, всё-таки ушла, как ты и хотел. Ушла, оставив тебя гнить.  
      В поле зрения попадает дверь ванной, и ты рвёшься туда, но натыкаешься на непреодолимую преграду — замок. Ты упираешься покрытым испариной лбом в дверь и облегчённо выдыхаешь, понимая, что она, родная, дорогая, единственная, ТВОЯ, всё ещё тут, всё ещё с тобой, никчёмный недочеловек.   
      Ты бормочешь что-то и зовёшь Юну по имени, но в ответ раздаётся лишь горький всхлип, врезающийся в уши раскалённой кочергой. Ты скрипишь зубами, ругая себя последними словами, и шепчешь: «Прости». Молишься, чтобы она открыла дверь, и шепчешь: «Я идиот». Шепчешь: «Прости, что я такой ублюдок». Обещаешь сам себе, что этого больше не повторится. Разжимаешь ладони и скребёшь по двери ногтями, злишься на себя и обещаешь, что исправишься, клянешься своей почерневшей обугленной душой, всем человеческим, что в тебе осталось. Лишь бы она только открыла.  
      Ты стоишь по другую сторону от Юны и слышишь, как она приглушенно всхлипывает. Наверняка она зажимает себе ладонью рот, но у тебя слух острее, чем у обычного человека, поэтому ты прекрасно слышишь, как она шмыгает носом, как стучит её маленькое сердечко — быстро-быстро. Как же ты ненавидишь себя в этот момент.   
      Ты сползаешь на пол и прислоняешься к двери спиной. Тебе хочется взвыть и что-нибудь уничтожить, чтобы избавиться от тянущего чувства внутри, но вместо этого ты запускаешь пальцы в волосы и стискиваешь их до такой степени, что начинает ломить виски. Ты шепчешь одними губами: «Успокойся». Беззвучно произносишь: «Открой дверь». Мысленно добавляешь: «Впусти меня».   
      Ты слышишь, как она подползает с той стороны и тоже прислоняется спиной к двери. Ты чувствуешь её тепло и покрываешься мурашками. Так хочется прижать её к себе и вновь вдохнуть родной запах, но теперь между вами преграда.   
      Ты поворачиваешь голову и хрипло говоришь что-то. Вновь обещаешь, что подобного больше не повторится. Мелешь какую-то чепуху, надеясь, что снова сумеешь убедить её своим красноречием. Вот уж за что следует поблагодарить создателей и маму с папой — это за подвешенный язык. За словом в карман ты не лезешь.   
      Однако Юна перебивает тебя на середине покаянной речи. Она говорит: «Всё в порядке». Говорит: «Не волнуйся, я всего лишь порезалась». Успокаивает: «Я скоро». Просит: «Ложись спать».  
      Ты понимаешь, что всё это — отговорки. И снова просишь: «Открой». Снова и снова, пока собачка не щёлкает. Ты поднимаешься с пола и поворачиваешь ручку двери. Делаешь шаг внутрь и натыкаешься взглядом на сидящую у стены Юну. Она прижимает обмотанную бинтом руку к груди и старательно не смотрит на тебя, пряча красные заплаканные глаза.   
      Ты садишься рядом и устало выдыхаешь, глядя на свои грязные джинсы. Молчишь, понимая, что так больше продолжаться не может. Молчишь, осознавая также, что и иначе жить ты не сможешь. Юна нужна тебе. И ты, эгоист несчастный, не можешь отпустить её, потому что сдохнешь.  
      Юна, не поворачивая головы, открывает рот, но, передумав, закрывает его. Она тоже устала, и ты прекрасно понимаешь это. Она хочет спокойствия, она слишком не такая, как ты, чтобы суметь привыкнуть к вспышкам гнева, ярости. Слишком другая, чтобы быть счастливой с тобой. Но всё равно за что-то любит. Может, ею тоже движут эгоистичные мотивы, и это греет твою душу. Потому что ты веришь, что если не любовь, то хотя бы общий эгоизм уж точно удержит вас вместе.  
      Ты усмехаешься и протягиваешь руку. Ты осторожно кладёшь широкую раскрытую ладонь на голову Юны и взъерошиваешь её волосы, как когда-то давно, во дворе школы Ё Ран. Этот забытый жест всплывает так внезапно, что ты чувствуешь, как во рту становится кисло, а скулы ломит, словно сейчас вот-вот стошнит.   
      Юна поворачивается и изумлённо моргает, глядя на твоё лицо, на растянутые в улыбке губы. Ты говоришь: «Обещай мне, что каждый раз, когда я буду превращаться в мудака, ты будешь бить меня по яйцам». Смеёшься и говоришь: «Думаю, после такого урок точно усвоится». Смотришь на её розовеющие щёки и говоришь: «Если я такая собака, приручи меня уже, а то я совсем распоясаюсь». Видишь, как её губы растягиваются в ответной улыбке, а глаза наполняются слезами, и говоришь: «Я думаю, что молоток для отбивания мяса сгодится для игры в крикет моими яйцами». Спрашиваешь: «А ты как думаешь?».  
      Юна смеётся, закрыв ладонью трясущиеся губы, и кивает. А потом тянется к тебе сама, утыкается лицом в смятую, пропахшую потом рубашку. И всхлипывает, стискивая ткань в кулаках. Она говорит: «Да». Говорит: «Я тоже так думаю». Шепчет срывающимся голосом: «Это прекрасная идея».   
      А ты обнимаешь её и вздыхаешь нарочито устало, ощущая, как в груди твоё сердце, твоё долбаное сердце оборотня пропускает удар. Ты наклоняешься и целуешь Юнну в макушку, пахнущую облепихой и яблочной туалетной водой. Скользишь губами по гладким блестящим волосам. Теряешь на мгновение связь с реальностью, полностью погружаясь в неё, в такую родную, единственную, твою… ЛЮБИМУЮ. Ты говоришь: «Прости, что я слишком такой, какой есть».   
      Юна поднимает голову и упирается макушкой в твой подбородок. Она отвечает: «Всё нормально». Улыбается, дыша в твою шею: «Это не страшно». Шепчет прямо в ярёмную ямку: «Если ты всё ещё ты — это не страшно».   
      Ты добавляешь за неё: «За это ты меня и любишь». И она смеётся в ответ, потому что ты прав.   
      Ты порывисто обнимаешь её и зажмуриваешься изо всех сил. Ты проглатываешь вязкий горький ком и едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не сболтнуть какую-нибудь глупость. И думаешь, что тебе невероятно повезло. Сомневаешься, конечно, что ей так же повезло с тобой, но всё равно чувствуешь себя счастливым. Ведь ты же не знаешь, что Юна счастлива просто от того, что ты, вспыльчивый эгоистичный придурок, сейчас сидишь с ней на полу в ванной и говоришь очень правильные вещи.   
      Тогда ты чувствуешь, как острый край круга, по которому ты идёшь, вдруг покрывается рябью и почти трескается. И тут же возвращается в нормальное состояние. Ты качаешь головой, ведь завтра от этой идиллии не останется и следа. Повторится всё, как и вчера, как позавчера. Ты просто пока не знаешь, что в этот самый момент круг прерывается, превращаясь в бесконечную спираль. Вот только куда она ведёт — вниз или вверх, — тебе ещё предстоит выяснить.


End file.
